Three Pieces of Candy
by Kitson25
Summary: A one shot for Valentine's Day. Yeah a bit late but oh well, read it anyways. Title really does make sense too since candy has a way of saying things. Ginny/Luna Fic.


Three Pieces of Candy: A Harry Potter Fanfiction By Die Grosse Heldin Von Lyoko Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world the amazing J.K. Rowling had blessed us with. I am unworthy.bows to Rowling▓s genius

It▓s quite funny really. I was sitting there at the Ravenclaw table, eating heart shaped sweets that dissolved in my mouth, when She walked in. I noticed Her immediately, I always do. She the only thing in the Great Hall that every really catches my interest. As She entered, my breath caught in my lungs and my body froze. The Quibbler I was reading, which had a very fascinating article my daddy had put in about a flock of Augreys that were now flying over the Ministry and causing miniature rain clouds that were pouring onto people▓s heads, nearly fell out of my frozen stiff hands. But I caught it, turning it upside down to make it seem as if I was reading it. But in truth I was watching Her the entire time. Her fiery red hair hung just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes danced in the light emitted from the Enchanted Ceiling. And then, He came in. I inwardly sighed at the site of Him, and a small ⌠green■ if you could give it a color, colored monster erupted in the pit of my stomach. It wanted Him away from Her, and to claim Her as my own. But I knew She was not.  
Ever since Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, with Her as the Seeker who claimed them victory, it was a fascinating game. I was able to watch Her, admire Her, without having to hide my intentions. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of being side tracked. But yes, ever since then, the two of them have been together. It wasn▓t fair. I knew She loved Him, and He loved Her back, but I love Her too! And far longer than He even noticed Her. She caught my eye, turned and smiled her heart melting smile at me. She also graced me with a delicate and cheery wave. One a friend would give to another, but I cherished it all the same. My heart danced to its own fast beat, while my stomach perform amazing feats of acrobatic stunts. Though I was feeling all of this, my face hid it all and I kindly smiled and waved back to Her. I watched Her go as she joined the others at the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Her, across from his best mate, and She in between Neville and Him. They were facing towards me to I could admire Her a bit longer. But by now, the sweets in my mouth had long disappeared and I also longed for another piece of the sugary morsel. So, with reluctancy I removed my gaze from Her and turned instead to Pro. McGonagall who was handing out Valentine▓s from ⌠Secret Admirers■, as I chose another piece of candy. I grinned to myself when I saw the Professor had Her a small red box. She accepted it with a wide grin and opened the box rather hurriedly. When She pulled out the small blue orb pendant necklace, she squeal, I▓m sure in delight. But what took my smile away was when she threw her arms around Him. While she placed on the necklace with the assistance of Hermione, Ron and Him exchanged looks of confusion. Hermione, every the cleaver one, saw their expressions and scowl, then examined the trinket.  
I smiled. I was sure Hermione realized what it was by now. It was a specialized energy holder. When the wearer becomes fatigued and wary, energy previously stored in the orb recharges the wearer. But that wasn▓t why I smiled. It was my energy in the orb. It would be me who always moved Her on. I looked down once more to retrieve another piece of candy when I saw the message the conversation heart kept spelling out.  
There were three of them, shaped curiously in a triangular shape. The apex being ⌠I▓m sure■ and the latter being ⌠Love Her■ and ⌠True Love■. I filled in the blanks with ⌠I■ and ⌠It▓s■. I looked back at her, her face smiling brightly, happily, the face I always loved to see and I imagined us together with her always wearing that face as I silently repeated the words of those three pieces of candy.  
⌠I▓m sure it▓s true love. I▓m sure I love Her┘I love you Ginny Weasley 


End file.
